Christmas for the Careers
by The Convergence
Summary: For Saph. What's more fun than a Christmas gathering between friends? Well, maybe a Christmas gathering between the Careers friends...


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Saph  
 **Character:** Clove (THG)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Really hope you enjoy reading this! Have a great Christmas Saph, you deserve it! ~ Your Secret Santa :)

* * *

 **Christmas for the Careers**

 _What's more fun than a Christmas gathering between friends? Well, maybe a Christmas gathering between the Careers friends..._

* * *

It's almost 11am, and Foxface is helping Clove put up Christmas decorations. Oh, and it's in the forest of The Convergence. You might oppose to this idea of Clove's - of having a Christmas party in a forest - but on Clove's behalf, it was lightly snowing, and trees could easily be mistaken for the sorts you use as Christmas trees, so what's the harm in it? The simple answer is: there isn't any. It looks exactly like the scene your have on the front of a Christmas card - you know, the really pretty, fancy ones you buy for your parents for Christmas. Where the evergreen trees are a luscious green and the snow is so white and crisp that it glows.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Foxface asks over her shoulder while tiptoeing against a tree to attatch one end of the Christmas lights to the branches. She's looking at Clove, who is doing the same thing on another tree about 5 metres away. Both their feet are often crunching on the snow as they attempt to reach higher than they thought they could.

"Of course I am." Clove answered briskly. "Why?"

"Well..." -Foxface always felt slightly intimidated by Clove, sometimes. "It's a bit out-of-the-ordinary. Completely festive and fantastic, but, unusual. Not something I've seen before."

"Trust me, it'll turn out brilliant. You don't still want to come, do you?" Clove had switched to adjusting a few baubles onto the even higher up leaves of another tree.

"Meh. No, not anymore."

"Good. It _is_ for Careers only."

"I know, I get it: you, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel."

"That's right." There was a brief silence as both girls momentarily busied themselves with hooking decorations onto trees.

"What about Katniss?" Foxface asked eventually, cutting through the silence. "I heard you two get along now."

Clove made a face. "Who said that?"

"Well, Cato, well... technically he didn't say it about _you_ and Katniss, but..."

Clove was already shaking her head. "Nope. She isn't coming. Plus, she's not a Career, so she couldn't even if I liked her. It'd break all the rules."

Foxface moved to collect a bundle of tinsel from a box on the ground and returned to winding it around trees. "Ah."

* * *

The sky had darkened slightly, and Clove checked her watch to see that it was in fact 5:15; her friends should be arriving any time soon. She paced around in a small circle within all her hard work - glowing trees, a buffet-style table set out full of refreshments, the tallest tree was laced with presents at its trunk, a few animal statues planted here and there - all was perfect now. Wacky, but perfect.

Clove herself was dressed up, clear effort smothered over the full outfit. Since this was a Career party, it only made sense she decided to wear the costume she wore at the 74th Hunger Games tribute parade. She had found it in the wardrobe of her cabin, luckily, and had even touched up her makeup, while looking at pictures of her parade day, to match the look exactly.

Clove was looking up at the majesty of The Convergence's bright, full moon, when she heard a few crunching noises make their way towards her. She snapped her head round even though she knew it would be one of her friends.

"I'm sorry I'm late." It's a girls' voice: it's Glimmer. She's wearing her career dress, too. And for some reason, she thinks she's late, even though it's only 5:17. "I thought I read your invite wrong, so I went to that ball place instead." She gave a laugh, stepped fully into the circle of trees, and gave out a gasp as she looked around and soaked in all the decor.

Clove chuckled. "Well you're the first here, so I have no idea what the others are doing."

"Maybe they went to the ball place too." Glimmer shrugged. "Anyways, this is amazing, Clove." She gestured around her with her hands. "And you look great."

"Thanks, it means a lot. I put a lot of effort into all this. And Foxface, I guess." She paused. "And you look great, too. I was kinda hoping you'd wear your parade outfit."

"Where'd you find yours?"

"My closet."

"Same." She gave a nod and smiled again. "Guess we've just gotta wait till-" but just then, two more figures popped out of the darkness and stepped into the glowing light: Cato and Marvel.

A simultaneous "Woah!" And "My god, Clove!" Came from the two guys, who, much like everyone's expectations, were dressed in their parade outfits.

"This is brilliant, Clove." Cato said, moving to stand in front of his friend with dazzled eyes. "I didn't think you could make it look so good."

Clove smirked. "You doubted me?" She said, eyeing Marvel who was already at the snack table.

"Nah course not, but... Wow." The pair watched as their other two friends were pouring four glasses of punch.

Marvel and Glimmer arrived, and each of the Career's took a glass. "To being the best Career pack there ever was." Marvel announced, holding up his glass as a toast.

"And for a very merry Christmas." Glimmer added, raising her's too.

The Careers clinked glasses, and Clove sighed in happiness. Could this mean tranquility and happiness, for once? She hoped this Christmas would be good, and her friends all wished the same.

And that is where we end our story, leaving the Career's to their party, and letting the Convergence sky break into dusk.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
